Arigatou, Waka
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Sequel to Gomene, Waka. Another One-shot, where a certain relationship gets pitied and praised by.


A/N: Yo guys! As I freaking promised, here's a short sequel of _Gomene, Waka._

_Note: This is not either from Rikuo or Tsurara's POV, but instead belonged to the Yokais around them._

_Arigatou, Waka._

* * *

My eyes narrowed as I watched the Third Heir bury his head into the Lifeless body of the Yuki Onna, sobbing all his cries out silently.

I can't help but take pity on those two.

A frown enveloped my whole face, as memories with of those Yuki Onna peeped into my mind.

"_Zen-sama!" _

"_Welcome to the Main house, Zen-sama!" _

"_I've brought tea!" _

"..."

"_I like Rikuo-sama the way he is." _

Her voice echoed into my head, as if a lullaby, relaxing my nerves smoothly.

My eyes drifted from the Young Master of the Nura Gumi, to the bleeding Hagoromo Gitsune, who was now, In my point view, is just in a matter of seconds to death.

There was so much amount of Fear emanating from the Young man. I never thought he could just lash out and swing the body of the Yokai into thin air, who just moments before, out powers him, ALL just because of _that something_ that snapped at him.

For it seems that my arrival is too late, though I don't think I could have saved the girl if I have arrived earlier, for what I saw was a very deep hole, piercing her body all throughout.

_X_

I didn't held my cries anymore. Tsurara. The sweet girl who always had a crush with the Master, and vice versa, for all of were obvious, but both are far too dense to even recognize their own feelings.

I know, I'm just a Yokai with her hair as her powers, but.. Even as a Yokai, I can feel too. And for that, I greatly feel what the Master aches right now.

_X_

_Agony.. _

_Pain.. _

_Sorrow.. _

_Tears. _

The Young master.. I've never seen someone get bleedings so much in their heart in my Full Monk Years. Even I don't think that no one, NO ONE, can ever replace Yuki Onna. Not only in the Young Master's heart, But also in everyone's heart.

_X_

I still remember the day when Setsura first introduced Tsurara-chan to us..

"_Mister.. Why is your head floating?" _

She asked, tilting her head to sides, with her Big, Golden eyes.

"_So you can laugh." _

"_It's funny, isn't it?" _

I asked her, while making a silly face, with a laughing Setsura at the background.

For so I thought she'll laugh humorously at my floating head, she didn't.

Instead, she shook her head off,

"_No!" _

"_I think it's cute! Tsurara thinks it's cute! Very cute!" _

She said with a whole smile, leaving a Man with a Floating head in wilderness.

Tsurara.. You're up there, aren't you? Promise me.. Don't forget about the Man with a Floating head, okay?

_X_

I'm just a simple Yokai that wants to soak in the pond every day.

I don't know much thing about everyone, but.. Yuki Onna..

You're always there.. Beside the pond. I always see you there..

The night before.. I saw you.. You're muttering some words to yourself, while you stare at the water with piercing eyes that can melt the hardest ice.

You're sad.. Did you know that this would happen? I want to know.. Why are you sad?

_X_

Tsurara-chan.

You owe me a debt.

You've hurt my grandson. _Haha._

Or, should I rather say, I owe you a debt?

I'll miss you, Daughter of Setsura. I've loved you like my own granddaughter, even sometimes pair you up with my Stupid grandson..

But.. I think you're tired now, aren't you?

It's okay. You can rest now. Though I don't think Rikuo would let you. _Haha_. But, Just you wait. You'll be together sometime soon. He really loves you, you know?

_X_

_Tsurara._

_You'll always be our little Yuki-Onna._

_Our beloved comrade._

_Sister._

_Grand-daughter._

_Friend._

_You will be, forever in our hearts._

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA. XD I think I had more plans in this Story but.. Okay, let's just leave it that to that first. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Notey: For the last part, Those are words spoken/muttered together by all of the Yokais in the Nura Gumi. =) _

_**This is so sad that it makes me want to write an another one. Lollish**_

_**Please RnR!**_


End file.
